Albion
The Britons are the human inhabitants of Albion, the kingdom that Arthur founded and kept intact for his reign. Now, however, it is starting to decline, especially in the border areas, where constant incursion by enemy raiding parties is becoming common. The Britons are comprised of the common Briton, the tall intelligent Avalonian, the brawny Highlander, and the dexterous Saracen. Briton magic comes from the study of the arts of elemental magic, the essence of all that is around us. The center of this study is the city of Avalon, which boasts the strongest and most powerful mage guilds. The Highlanders were driven from their territories north of Camelot by the incessant warfare with the other Realms. They are larger than the other Britons, usually are strong and hardy. The Avalonians are from the mystical city of Avalon, which is the seat of magical study in Albion. Hence, they are of a more magical bent than the other Briton inhabitants. The Saracens are the descendents of the dusky-colored people from the far southern deserts whose ancestors signed on to Arthur's crusade. They are generally quicker and more dexterous than their Briton counterparts. Aye, the sun has lost some of it's fire with the loss of Arthur Pendragon. Aye, our enemies bark at the gates of our fair realm. Merlin is seen no more and the Knights of the Round Table are scattered. And yet, the dream of Camelot remains, and there are those among us who still follow Arthur's code of chivalry. Our knights are the finest in the world, and our mages carry on the traditions of the master wizard, Merlin. But our enemies swarm around us, and Morgana's evil sorcery raises the dead. These are dark times, indeed, yet not hopeless. We but need new blood - dauntless men and women to defend our lands and to rid the countryside of the plague of bandits and monsters belligerent to humankind. See here the many wonders of Albion and choose your path to glory. From the rolling hills of Camelot to the mountainous peaks of Snowdonia, Albion is through and through the land of Arthur. Forged from his iron will, paid for by the blood of Knights and commoner alike, Albion encompasses the ideals, the laws, and the heritage of its most famous King. The people of Albion are a mostly homogenous lot - sturdy Britons, hulking Highlanders, graceful swift Saracens, the tall intelligent Avalonians, and the small mysterious Inconnu make up the different races in the Realm. Geography of Albion The center of culture and government in Albion is the city of Camelot, the former seat of the throne of Arthur. From there stretch the forests and plains of the Realm: to the west of Camelot lie huge plains, deep dark forests, trackless swamps, and haunted hills. To the north loom the mountains of Snowdonia, and frontier lands, dangerous and unpredictable. The geography of Albion is varied and rolling, and is home to many dangerous creatures. Especially of note are the disturbing stories of the legions of undead Roman soldiers, long in their graves, now risen to walk the land once more. More mundane creatures lie in wait for the unwary traveler of the Realm, grown ever more bold in the years since Arthur's demise. Races of Albion Because Albion is the remnant of King Arthur's kingdom, the races available are, for the most part, based on the Arthurian Legends. Classes of Albion Guilds of Albion The Church of Albion - The Church of Albion is the most public most recognized religion in the Realm. It's Holy Grail symbol can be found in all villages and towns in the Realm, for the Church is an important part of everyday life. The Guild of Shadows - Made up of the underworld of Camelot, the Guild of Shadows teaches different classes pragmatic methods to dispatch their enemies. They are tolerated in Albion for the simple reason that they are very effective at what they do, so long as they practice their arts on enemy realms and monsters. Members of this guild are proud of the fact that they owe allegiance to no organization save their own and the Realm of Albion. The Academy - The Academy is the school founded by the famous wizard Merlin, sage and advisor to King Arthur. Wizards, Sorcerers and Minstrels can all train at the Academy. The Temple of Arawn - The Temple of Arawn will accept Disciples, for the sole purpose of advancing their studies of death and undeath, as well as Reavers, who are hybride Necromancers/Fighters. The Defenders of Albion - The Defenders are the organization that makes up the Army of Albion - professional soldiers who specialize in finding the enemy and fighting him. Directly under the stewardship of Duke Bors, the leader of the Albion military, the Defenders are prepared night and day to take to the battlefield to route the enemy. See also *Realms *Midgard *Hibernia External Links * Classes of Camelot - The Realm of Albion Category:New Player Guide Category:Gameplay Category:Classes Category:Albion Classes